


Poll of sorts... Guess what guys...? In about a month or less this story will be up!

by Ilaria_Slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, M/M, Romance/Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilaria_Slytherin/pseuds/Ilaria_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I need your help guys!</p><p>This story will be about Harry and his gang moving to Forks, America, where they meet the Cullen's...</p><p>Ages ago I put this up so people could tell me what they wanted in my new story between Harry Potter and Twilight. I now have a bit of an idea on what I will be writing about, so, bare with ze Illi and wait for it...</p><p>"The Potter's, the Cullen's and a New Enemy" coming soon on Archive of Our Own!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poll of sorts... Guess what guys...? In about a month or less this story will be up!

> Here are the rules:
> 
> 1\. You may choose any of the characters boy/girlfriend but Harry must be gay, same as Draco and Severus
> 
> 2\. You can choose whether they go to Muggle School or not
> 
> 3\. You can choose their ages
> 
> 4\. You can choose whether they're Creatures or not
> 
> 5\. You may choose who is the "Sub" of the relationship (Severus and Draco will remain "Sub's" and Harry will remain a "Dom")
> 
> 6\. You may choose the "enemy" (Not Voldy)
> 
> 7\. Is Dumbles Bad or Good?
> 
> 8\. You may choose what the adult's jobs are
> 
> 9\. You may choose who goes with the kids as in adult wise
> 
> 10\. Same as number 9 but with the teens instead of adults
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you Read & Review!!! :)
> 
>  


End file.
